Living My Life, Remembering You
by Amako-chan
Summary: [EXTREMELY OOC!] Quote: Keep. Your. Hands. Off. My. Sister. [ Please R&R. ]
1. Chapter 1

Living My Life, Remembering You

Prologue

He and his younger sister took off running down the street. He wore baggy jeans and a black hoody. His short, pink hair was tucked away under the hood of his hoody. His violet eyes sparkled. He was wearing a chain on the right side of his jeans. His sneakers were worn and had seen better days. He and his sister were out enjoying themselves. It was great to be out with her again.

She looked amazing, as always. Her long, brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, with some of it hanging around and framing her face. her blue eyes sparkled in delight, just as her brother's did. She wore a black hoody as well, only hers had two pink lines running down each sleeve top. Plus she wore a pair of hip-hugger jeans and her sneakers had also seen better days. She was younger then her brother. He was seventeen, she was sixteen. They were all each other had.

Their mother and father had died in a tragic car accident when they had only been five and four. Being set up for adoption, they refused to be seperated and were soon enough adopted by a woman with black circles under her brown eyes. She had long, black hair that looked like it needed a brush. Her husband, looked like an agressive man, he had short, brown hair and black eyes. Alot of muscle on him as well. His eyes themselves were a death threat.

**( FLASHBACK )**

_As the two were driven home in the black ferrari, their new mother reached back and handed the girl two dolls and the boy a stack of comics. The father looked in the rearview mirror, looking to his new, "son." He told him to always remain quiet, only speak up when being spoken to. He told the same to his new "daughter." Only, to her he said it with more disgust. As if, he didn't even want a daughter at all. They were to find out soon enough, that neither of them, was really wanted._

_She had been sitting on the floor of her bedroom, that she shared with her year older brother, doing nothing more then sitting there, playing with her two dolls quietly when they heard approaching footsteps. He was sitting up on his bed, looking at a comic book. They both looked up and saw their adoptive father walk into the room. He stood before the girl._

_"You're loud ch-child." He said in a drunk voice. His eyes were hazy as if, out-of-focus._

_He would never forget that day._

_The day he heard the sound ..._

_**SLAP!**_

_"MAI-CHAN!!" He leapt off the bed, the comic book falling onto the floor. He rushed over to his sister and crouched beside her. She had a hand over her right cheek, tears were trailing her cheeks slowly. She whimpered. Her brother got to his feet and stood before her, arms outstretched like a barrier, not allowing for his adoptive father to pass by him._

_"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!"_

_"SHUT-UP KID!"_

_"DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER!"_

_"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT-UP!"_

_"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!"_

_"SHUT UP!!!"_

_**SLAP!!!**_

_"WILL YOU SHUT-UP NOW, HUH?! WILL YOU?!"_

_Tears trailed down his own cheeks._

_"Keep. Your. Hands. Off. My. Sister."_

_His adoptive father walked away,_

_"I don't wanna hear another word from either of you."_

_It was from then on, that he would have to teach his sister to be more like a boy, then like a girl. If he was all she was going to have ... She was going to have to learn to act more tom-boyish._

**( END FLASHBACK )**

It had happened over the years. He had dressed her like a boy, treated her like a boy, made her act like a boy. He was doing this for her sake in the end though. This was all for her in the end. If she became a tomboy ... Her adoptive father would show her more respect ... As he had shown the night he had proven he, himself was a brave child.

Now, here they were. Seventeen and sixteen. Running away from Tachi, who's care they'd just messed with. They turned one last corner and nearly collapsed laughing.

"Did you see his _face_?!" She asked, laughing.

"Yeah, it was great!" He announced,

"Nice move with that paint Mai-chan!"

"How 'bout your move with those tires? Sweet move Onii-san."

They began strolling down the street, kicking cans along the way. That or bottles, or stones. It all depended what they could get first.

"Man ... I don't even wanna go home ..."

"Yeah," she agreed,

"We're so dead when we get home ..."

Headlights flashed on them, coming from the corner ahead of them. Tires squealed. Five gunshots rang out. Screams, blood. Darkness took over him. He was out cold.

**( A.N: I Know This Is Really OOC lol ... But Yeah ... I Was Just Bored, And Yah ... REVIEW!! )**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter # 1: Without You

He opened his eyes slowly. His whole body ached. Where was he? Where was his little sister? Was she ok? He sat up and leaned against the pillows. He put his right hand on his forehead. His head was throbbing, he wanted to vomit. The room was bright, and white. He looked down to his stomach where the pain just kept increasing. His stomach was wrapped in bandages, blood seeping through. He looked to his bedside. A woman, with long, black hair was sitting at the bed's edge, head in her arms. It was quite obvious that she was sleeping.

"Lia?" He questioned lightly.

"Lia? Wake up, Lia." He always called her by her first name. She raised her head and looked over to him. She looked tired.

"Oh, you're awake! You're awake ..."

"Yeah ... Where the hell am I?"

"You're in the hospital."

"Hospital?"  
"Do you remember what happened last night, at all?"

"Last night?"

**( Flashback )**

Headlights flashed on them, coming from the corner ahead of them. Tires squealed. Five gunshots rang out. Screams, blood.

**( End Flashback )**

"Where's Maiko? Where's my sister?"

"She-She didn't make it Shuichi ..."

"Wh-What?"

"Your sister, Maiko ... She didn't make it ..."

"...N-No! She-She had too! She, you're lying to me! She can't just-! I can't ... She can't be ..."

"I'm sorry Shuichi ... She's gone ... She's gone ..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter # 3:

"Hey Shu … Come on. Let's go downtown and mess with someone's head." His friend said from his right. Shuichi looked over to his friend. He allowed their violet eyes to make full-blown contact. The redhead sighed and looked away,

"Shu … Come on … We have to do _some_thing."

"Yeah, I know. How 'bout we hunt down Tachi?"

"Hunt him down and wind up in prison?"

"I don't care. He killed my _sister_, Hiro. He _killed_ Maiko."

"I know Shu … But killing him, won't bring her back."

"It would sure as hell help to make me feel better, I know that much."

"Shu, killing him, won't make anything any better. Besides, your sister wouldn't want this from you, would she?"

Shuichi stopped walking.

"I don't know Hiro … She's not around for me to ask."

( Other Side of Town )

He walked down the street, towards his friends house. His short, green-brown hair had been dyed black. His brilliant, blue eyes glowing brightly. Shining. He approached his friends open garage, and stepped inside.

"Hey Toh-chan."

"Hey Sakuma-san. It's good you're here, now we can start …"

"Practice, practice, practice." The male sighed,

"I hate practice."

"I know Sakuma-san. We all do, but we're performing live tonight."

He looked to the blonde male with the green eyes. He was dressed in all black.

"Why don't you call me 'Ryuichi,' or something … You've known me since first grade, for crying out loud."

"Sorry."

"Ready Noriko?" The male questioned, looking to a bright, purple haired female. She wore a red top that revealed her stomach and a pair of black pants and black, high heels. She held a guitar in her hands.

"When am I _not_ ready?"

"True enough."

"You ready Tohma?" Noriko questioned, looking to the blonde. He stood at his keyboard and nodded in response.

"Ryu?" She questioned.

"I'm _always_ ready." He replied simply, taking his mic into his hand.

( Later That Night! )

"Hey Shu, it's gettin' late … Look, why don't we go 'cross town tonight?"

"What for?"

"Look, my boyfriend, Suguru … His cousin is in this garage band … And his cousin's best friend, is the vocalist … You should meet him … He's really tight."

"I donno Hiro …"

"Come on Shu … They play tonight and they rock hard as hell, I know, I've been there before and heard 'em play … They rock. Trust your buddy on this one, ok?"

"I don't really feel like it tonight …"

"Look, you have to do something, to take your mind off her …"

"Fine."

( At The Garage Band's Concert! )

He stood up front with Hiro and the rest of the crowd swarmed around them. The garage band was set and ready to play. The keyboardist and guitarist at the back, vocalist, centered and up front. The keyboardist was dressed all in black, even his hat was black, which really stood out with his blonde hair. The guitarist had a red shirt that revealed her stomach and slightly tight, black pants and black high heels. But the vocalist, stood out, for some odd reason. His hair was dyed black. He was dressed in black, leather pants and black shoes. He wore a black shirt that frilled in the front and had one button done up, in the center of his chest, the rest of his chest and his stomach was open to view.

The band started up. The beat blaring throughout the area. Sure the background music was going good, but could the vocalist _sing_?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter # 3: Performance

A.N: Sorry About the last beginning thing, it should say "Chapter # 2: Cheer Up" ... But yeah, I forgot and was tired, sorry.

_I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we're be together_

The vocalist kept his eyes closed and refused to look to his audience. Either he was preparing for the perfect moment to open his eyes for that dramatic effect, or he was scared.

_I can't always just forget her  
But she could try_

The beat picked up right at that moment and his eyes fixed on the audience as the next lyrics left his lips,

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I? _Shuichi's eyes grew at the astounding vocal power and the eyes of the vocalist himself. So many emotions locked away behind two brilliant, blue orbs. And the words ...

_And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever ...  
Ever ..._

They were deep, sad ... Honest. He felt he could really relate to the words that were being sung by a male he didn't even know. By a male who was thrusting his emotions into his words. The cheering audience screamed. The words emotions rang out and moved everyone.

_Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies_

These words _especially_ spoke to him. Rang in his ears. Made him remember.

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

The dramatic expressions this male was giving off just fit into his words that much more. Exagerrated his words that much more. Gave them more of a meaning. The meaning was deep within him and he didn't want to be reminded of it anymore then he already had. But the words continued on.

_If I fall  
If I fall down_

The sinister way that the male sang the word "down" sent shivers down his spine. Made him see everything he feared the most. The emotions were strong. Almost to strong for him to handle and yet he did not want to look away from the vocalist.

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home_

Maiko was never coming home.

_And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna ..._

The song ended perfectly and yet ... The meaning and the words were stuck on him and moving through him at such a speed that he wasn't sure he would be able to hold back the tears that he longed to cry much longer. The pain of losing his sister ... It was becoming too much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter # 4: Introducing ...**

He fell to his knees.

The crowd had already begun clearly away and only a few people remained. Some he didn't know. The three performers. His best friend. His best friend's boyfriend...

Fujisaki, Suguru's brown eyes were placed on the blonde keyboardist as the green haired male approached him,

"Hey Seguchi-san." He said simply. His cousin acknowledged him,

"Hello Fujisaki-kun."

"Uhm, this is my boyfriend, Nakano, Hiroshi ... And his best friend ... Shindo, Shuichi." Suguru gestured to each of them when making the introductions. Ryuichi secretly watched.

Noriko approached them and had the introduction repeated. Ryuichi locked in one of the names.

"Hey, Ryu-chan! Come here and meet Tohma's cousin and his friends here!" Noriko called. Ryuichi pocketed his hands and approached the group.

"Hiro ..." Shuichi whispered,

"We have to go ..." His voice was sad.

"Shu-chan, can't it wait?"

"No ... Hiro, please ... I just want to go ..."

"But Shu ..."

Ryuichi stood beside Tohma.

"Hey everyone ... How 'bout we go and get ourselves some drinks? It's on me ..."

"Really?" Hiro questioned, nudging Shuichi lightly.

Shuichi sighed. He needed to be excused at least.

"Can you all excuse me for a moment please?"

Hiro looked at him,

"Go ahead Shu ..."

Shuichi walked off down the street, feeling his eyes water and the tears roll down his cheeks slowly. He sniffed. He wouldn't go back. He couldn't. Not after all that. He needed time, space. He needed to cry over his sister. He needed to let it all out.

**( MEANWHILE )**

"What's gotten into him?" Ryuichi questioned, gesturing his head in a nod towards Shuichi.

"His sister ... She, was shot ... And ... He and her were close ... Their parents died when they were kids, so they were all each other really had ..." Hiro stated quietly.

Ryuichi's eyes grew slightly at this. He took off down the street, following Shuichi.

**( CATCHING UP )**

"Hiro, not now, ok? I don't wanna talk about Maiko ..."

"Maiko's a nice name and I'm guessing that was your sister's name ..." Ryuichi's quiet voice broke through. Shuichi stopped walking.

"Yeah ... I'm sorry, I thought you were Hiro ..."

"It's ok. Sakuma, Ryuichi is my name. And I know you thought I was Hiro. You were probably expecting him more then me ..."

"Kind of, no offence."

"None taken."

"You're ... A brilliant Sakuma-san ... So, why are you only in a garage band?"

"All talent starts somewhere I guess ... And I like it. Oh, please though ... Don't call me 'Sakuma-san' I hate that. Ryuichi will do ... Or Ryu-chan."

"Ryuichi, is it? Hm ... Alright then. I'm Shuichi ..."

"Do you mind if I call you Shu-chan?"

He faced him,

"... Not at all."


End file.
